Doccubus Again
by KiKi74
Summary: Just a story about Bo and Lauren. Nothing connected to Lost Girl and or parties. Had no idea two of my chapters were the same but that's been adjusted. My apologies.
1. Chapter 1

_Bo doesn't understand_ Lauren mumbled to herself as she had just arrived home. Throwing her jacket to the floor she walked over towards the sink placing her hands on the counter top. She turned to get a glass out of the cabinet. She paused for a moment looking at her bottles of wine. Shaking her head, she reached into the fridge for a pitcher of water. Lauren was so livid she thought she would be better pouring the water over her rather than drinking it. She drank it in one shot.

 **What chance do I have at living a life of my own and Who would want to live it with me?**

Lauren took a deep hard breath. Water was not strong enough to simmer her rage. She got so inflamed she started coughing. After covering her mouth she inadvertently touched her necklace.

 **Don't forget your dog collar.**

I am already your slave must you try and turn me into your call girl too, she seethed. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the counter she walked over to the couch and took a seat. Drinking from the bottle she mumbled " _Bo doesn't understand_ ". Taking a large swig she started running everything in her head all over again. The cold mocking tone the Ash had when he said " _she's a succubus, if you want to keep her alive, I am sure you can think of some way to distract her"._ Lauren started to blame herself a bit. She's a brilliant dr. She was more then capable of thinking her plans out in advance. _Bo doesn't understand_. The Ash was cold and calculating. Did Lauren wear her feelings for Bo so glaringly on her sleeve? How could he know about them? Did she undress Bo too often with her eyes in his presence? In her ever growing anger, Lauren took the bottle of wine and threw it against the wall. He thinks I'm a slave _and_ a whore. By now she was tipsy and said "Well now I'm going to need another". She got up, grabbed another bottle and went up to her bedroom.

 **You were in my bed because he told you to be.**

Trying not to collapse in tears on her own bed with those haunting words like present whispers in her hears, she retreated back down stairs. _Bo doesn't understand_. But how could she. Lauren wore a dog collar with the weight of two lives hanging from it. Lauren knew it. The Ash knew it. But Bo couldn't know that yet. Taking another seat on the couch, she grabbed her phone to call Bo. Just as she was about to a text came from the Ash. _I need to see you in my throne room first thing in the morning._ Pissed off she threw her phone to the floor. **Bo**. When she calmed a bit, she picked it up and tried to call Bo. But she didn't answer. It was late and she was tipsy. Trying to talk to Bo in this state wouldn't do much good. Bo was so hurt and angry when she walked out Lauren knew they would be like two hot firecrackers waiting to pop. After a few more drinks, Lauren was too tired to stay up any longer and passed out on the couch.

 _Bo doesn't understand_. Lauren woke up to the feel of her phone vibrating. Normally Lauren is a hard sleeper and it was on her chest. _You're late doctor_. A text from the Ash. Alarmed Lauren popped up, and was on her way.

When she showed up the Ash was disgusted. _How dare you show up in front of me looking so unprofessionally. You are under my command Dr. Lewis and should carry yourself as such_. Lauren was still too upset and hung-over to care what he thought. Her shirt was buttoned up wrong: her jeans were wrinkled: Her hair was a balled mess too. She hadn't had time to even take a drink of water, when she dryly asked what he needed to see her about? _You failed me Dr. Lewis. I received word that Bo found Vex after all last night. I told you how important Vex is to the Dark Fae and how I didn't want him to harm Bo_. _Couldn't you have distracted her a little longer?_ Lauren felt her anger about to explode. How dare he insult her given all she had done under his command. _Bo doesn't understand_. Her heart was racing and it took all she had not to say something or eyeball him. In her head she had knocked him out and ran off, laughing as she did so. _Bo doesn't understand_. Dr. Lewis _? Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis are you listening to me?_ Lauren had spaced out and missed most of what he had said after _longer_.Yes. Yes of course I was listening, knowing she wasn't. _Good. The next time I ask you to do something, you won't be so incompetent in doing so._ No of course I won't she said almost mockingly. _Good now Dr. Lewis, you are dismissed for an hour to go home, and come back more presentable._ Yes sir she said as she walked out. Once in the hall she rolled her eyes back in his direction.

 _Bo doesn't understand_. Lauren arrived back at the compound still hung-over, and exhausted. She flopped down on the couch with a half empty bottle of wine in front of her on the coffee table. She reached for it but changed her mind instead to try and call Bo again. No answer. She had no other friends so she had nobody else to vent her frustrations to. Thirty minutes had already passed and she needed to shower and dress.

Lauren spent the next 24 hours either slaving away in the lab or calling Bo. Once when her phone rang, she thought it was Bo. Before she had a chance to put her phone away _, Dr. Lewis why are you using her phone in my lab? I haven't forgotten about the situation with our succubus and Vex. You need to stay focused_ said the Ash from the hallway. Yes sir, said Lauren. _Bo doesn't understand._

Dyson sent over files for Lauren to look over and Bo finally called. She needed _professional_ Lauren not _after hours_ Lauren. Lauren didn't care what she needed. It was Bo and a _chance_. Lauren busied herself looking over Dyson's file. By the time Bo arrived she had finished. Bo walked in immediately taking Lauren's breath away. H-How have you been? Bo "Fine" But you haven't been returning any of my phone calls. Bo "Could we just"... Lauren "Ok" Lauren began telling Bo about her findings. It was so routine as she mouthed them off,not even hearing her own voice, she thought back to the night with Bo. She felt her heart jump. Sweet, sexy, delicious Bo. She did manage to hear and answer Bo's questions. Then the moment came. Bo's fury. Lauren knew it was coming. Bo thought their connection was real for her but not for Lauren. After a few jabs, Bo handed Lauren her folder back, and said her bitter goodbye.

 **You were in my bed because he told you to be.**

Lauren took her _chance_. Bo if you' ll just let me explain...Kenzi's Waiting for me- I slept with you because I wanted you, Lauren yelled out. Bo turned around in disbelief but once she looked in Lauren's eyes, she saw a little truth. A little is all her anger allowed her to see. Kenzi really was waiting and she had to go. The woman is dead, Kenzi can wait a few more minutes. What, said still seething Bo. Setting her file down Lauren turned her focus completely on Bo. Knowing they were in the lab, within anyone's ear shot, she lowered her voice and approached Bo.

Lauren "I've wanted you since the first time we were in this lab together".

Bo "Well why didn't you say that before or that night?

Lauren "Bo, you and I both know we had been flirting for weeks. And more importantly I'm a slave to the Ash. Nothing more than a dog at his command. He wanted you _distracted_ , I just wanted _You._

Bo "But you knew all about Vex". You even told me his name, just not his location.

Lauren "The Ash told me about Vex and he's a Mesmer". I thought he was too strong for you so I-

Bo getting a little loud "You see Lauren." There is the problem. You didn't trust me with the truth or trust that I could handle it and Vex.

Bo's phone rang. " _Yo Bo Bo you coming or what_? Yes Kenzi just a few more minutes.

Bo with more hurt than anger in her voice "Lauren I don't know why you thought you couldn't trust in me. But I do know you should have. You could have-

Lauren "Bo I told you HE sent me. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do, and I did it. **His** part in **my** plan was only to talk to you, the rest was _my_ plan. I am so so sorry. I know I went about it the wrong way and I wanted to tell you that night but you ran off.

Bo "Well after you said " _we have your best interests at heart_ " I knew I had to get out of there.

A silence hung over the both of them. Is that all you have to say Lauren? I do have to go- No. That's not all I have to say but I know Kenzi is waiting for you, so I won't hold you any longer. Bo walked over to Lauren and took her by the hands. Never losing eye contact Bo said although she was still a little upset, she would be back or they could meet up at Lauren's or the club house to talk again. Lauren thought _again_? Yes as she took a deep sigh and was near tears in relief. Bo noticed her starting to tremble and said "It's Ok. We'll talk". Bo gave her a small smile as she let her hands go and walked out to find Kenzi.

 _Again_. Lauren said. Looking upwards, _Again_ , she screamed on the inside and started her work.


	2. Doccubus Again Chapter 2

**Again**

Lauren remembered those words for days that actually felt like months. It was the next morning and here she was thinking of Bo again. She was almost late arriving at the lab because she had spent most of the night thinking about her last talk with Bo. She knew she had made a mistake. She wanted Bo but she went about it the wrong way. _Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis?_

 **Again.**

Bo had come over with flowers in hand. Lauren was eye deep in her microscopes and didn't notice her. Bo gently knocked on the door to get her attention. Bo? Lauren jumped up. Looking at the flowers, Bo told her she found them outside her door. Knowing Lauren as she does, Lauren couldn't hide her disappointment from Bo. What can I help you with? Lauren was so tired when she tried to stand she was almost stumbling to walk. Bo caught her just as she was about to fall. Bo said maybe I should help you, when's the last time you slept _? Almost never since you last saw me,_ she thought to herself. Bo said I can wait. You need sleep and I'm putting you to bed. She carried Lauren up to bed. She had never carried her like this before and thought wow Lauren you don't weigh much. She laid Lauren on the bed. Lauren's eyes were so droopy but still they focused solely on Bo. She started shivering, Bo noticed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Lauren grabbed her and kissed her. Bo wanted to reject her but she was a succubus and this _was_ Lauren, so she couldn't. She deepened their kiss and heard Lauren's tired moans. She started removing Lauren's clothes and then her own. She kissed Lauren on the neck and started making her way down her body when she heard _Dr. Lewis_? Dr. Lewis we have a patient with two deep puncture wounds to treat. Lauren was startled but immediately scrubbed to treat and patched the patient up.

 _ **Again.**_

Lauren arrived home late and received a call from Trick. Her needed her for her knowledge about a specific Fae species. She agreed to meet with him the next afternoon. Lauren lived for this, getting out of the lab for fresh air was always so nice. She dolled up. She wanted to look as fabulous as possible thinking she would run into Bo. When she arrived Trick poured her a beer and they sat down to talk. Once Trick started talking Lauren instantly knew she would be able to give him all that he needed. Her mind drifted and she found herself looking at the pool table. _We have never tried that before_. When she looked back at Trick to show she was still paying attention to him and back to the pool table, she saw Bo. Bo was playing a game by herself and when she caught Lauren's eye, she smiled and mouthed a very seductive hello. With lightning speed Lauren found herself at the pool table, standing in front of Bo. She had Bo around her neck just as Bo was about to take another shot, she dropped the stick, and put Lauren on top of the pool table. She crawled on top Lauren and started to suck on her ear lobe _. I always loved the smell of your perfume_ she moaned into her ear. She grabbed Bo's head and started kissing her. She felt Bo starting to unzip her jeans and moaned in anticipation. Bo pulled back from the kiss and started nudging Lauren's shirt with her nose. She started kissing Lauren's neck. _Mmmm I have missed this_...Lauren? Lauren? Lauren are you listening to me. Trick startled her but she knew exactly what he needed and said she would have everything he needed the next day. True to her words she went back the next day with all the findings Trick needed. She told him they were up-to-date as far as she knew and should be all he needed. She left the Dal disappointed that she didn't actually get to _see_ Bo. Her phone rang and she jumped but it was only Dyson. He needed her help on a case. My my you Fae are busy this week. After meeting him, she thought, these cases are child's play.

 _ **Again.**_

Bo. Bo. Where was Bo? Lauren had a tiring few weeks and told the Ash she would be going home for the day as she was not feeling well. He agreed knowing she was his _best_ Dr. Lauren was such a workaholic she needed rest. Real rest. But with a mind like hers she could never fully rest. She planned on going home, having a bite to eat and then to bed. She arrived home putting her bags down and made a quick sandwich. Just as she went to take a bite-Lauren? Shaking her head knowing it couldn't be Bo, Lauren? Ok that really sounded like Bo. Lauren was sitting on the couch when she heard Bo's voice calling her from the stairs. She got up and walked over. Your door was open and I thought something had happened to you, so I was checking around up here when I heard you come in. I'm OK Bo, you can go now if you _want_. Lauren I need-What do you need? _**You**_. I'm sorry? I need _**you**_. It's time for us to talk _again_. Ok I can come up there or you can come down here. Looking at Lauren's bed, she agreed to come down there. Lauren freshened up a bit first. This was after all _Bo._

They both took a seat on the couch. Lauren didn't want to seem pushy so she sat with a cushion in between them.

Listen Lauren I know we talked about this a little the last time I saw you but I have been thinking about this. _I have been thinking about you too Bo_. I'm sorry I was so long in getting back to you. I have been busy with cases or somewhere off with Kenzi. It's ok Bo-No Lauren please let me talk. Before I met you, I knew I was different. I just didn't know who or what I was. That night was so special to me. I remember you asking me if I had slept with humans yet and I wanted to say no because you _were_ the human that I wanted to sleep with first. That's why your betrayal hurt so much. I know you didn't plan on sleeping with me but I know now that you wanted it just as much as I did. I should have let you explain before I ran off looking for Vex. But my pride sometimes write checks that my strength can't always cash. Although I did manage to fend him off that night it was a dangerous situation for me to just run off into. I think most of my anger was that you stalled me from going after him and I wanted to prove to everyone that I could handle myself. Dyson arrived to help but this is not about Dyson. This is about _us_. I care about you Lauren as much as you seem to care about me. _Oh Bo, you have no idea. I thought I showed you that night_. That's why it stung so much. You didn't have faith in me to handle Vex. Your faith in me as we slept together that night made me happy up until you told me what you had done. I slept with you and I hadn't killed you. I was happy. Bo-I'm not done yet Lauren. Please wait. Ok? Ok. Bo's phone started to ring. Maybe you should get-It's Kenzi. I told her I was coming to talk to you, she's ok.

 _ **Again**_

Look Lauren although I don't completely agree with how you did it. I understand _why_ you did it. That is the most important thing. The other most important thing to me is you and our friendship. Although I wanted you then and I still do, I don't want to rush this and do more harm than good by going so fast. Bo. It's ok. I understand. All I have thought about was _you and thinking of what I want to do to you_ , and this situation. You do mean a lot to me and I don't want to ruin our chance either.

 _ **Again.**_

So what now? Lauren I think we have reached a mutual understanding that although you are still my doctor and I will need to see you, I want to see where _we_ go as friends or possibly more down the line. Look Kenzi must be really worried about me, as her phone was now vibrating. But I think we are in a good spot right now. A fresh start so to speak? Yes Bo, I think we are. Good then I should get going. I will call you tomorrow, that is unless I don't get to see you as Dr. Lewis again first, ok? Ok Bo. Ok talk to you soon. She grabbed Lauren in a nice long hug before she left. Lauren took in Bo's scent for as long as the hug lasted.

Lauren stretched and smiled. At least we have a chance.

 _ **Again**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few days since Lauren saw Bo last. Millions of people in the world and she could only think of one. She didn't mind treating all the patients she saw on a daily basis but Bo was her number _one_ patient. She was thankful that she hadn't needed to treat Bo which meant to suggest she was taking care of herself or her feedings were curing her ills that came with being a private investigator and a succubus. Lauren was still holding on to that hopeful word _again._

 _ **Again.**_

The next day was incredibly busy at the lab and Lauren had finally made it home. She no more than kicked off her shoes before she receivevd a text that simply read _Your presence is required at the Dal immediately._ Bo? Oh no. What has happened? Please don't let it be Bo or some other awful bad news. Trick? Kenzi? Dyson? Hale? Who was so sick or injured that they couldn't make it to the Light Fae compound to see Lauren? Putting her shoes on quickly, she was out the door and on her way.

 _ **Again.**_

The Dal was dark. Not a single light was on. Now this is odd, Lauren thought. The only thing that stuck out was a lit candle in the middle of the floor. The doctor walked over to it, looked at it and called out hello? Trick? Are you here? Slow music suddenly started to play. Ok whoever it is what is going on? Welcome Dr. Lewis, I will be your host for the night. Bo? Lauren heard footsteps. She felt someone grab her from behind. Suddenly lights came on. There was even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Yes Lauren, it's me. Lauren chuckled oh I'd know your touch from my front and my back. Bo what's going on? Well I know we were going to go slow, so I thought I would treat you to an intimate night of dancing. No harm in that. She walked over and changed the music. She wanted something a lot slower to dance with Lauren to. How did you convince Trick to-For some reason unbeknownst to me yet, Trick seems to grant all of my favors, so I asked him to shut down the Dal for us for the night. Hmmm said Lauren. That is a _huge_ favor. So are we going to just dance then, she purred into Bo's ear. Trying to contain herself, Bo said that's my plan for _now._

They danced for an hour. The music had stopped. Bo? Bo? The music has stopped you know. I really hadn't noticed. Let me go and find something else. No it's fine really said Lauren pulling her back. Your wish is my command smiled Bo. Ya know Lauren being out here with you has made me thirsty. Would you like a glass of wine? Beer perhaps? Yes a glass of wine would be nice. Bo was pouring them both a glass with her back to Lauren. When she turned around, Lauren was standing in front of her. Lauren? Are you ok? I will be. She immediately grabbed Bo and kissed her. Bo started moaning at the deliciousness of Lauren's mouth. Hop up on the bar. What? Hop up on the bar. Bo obliged. Lauren grabbed her boots and pulled them off. Lauren wait-No this is _my_ night remember? Bo I'm just so glad to see you _again._

 _ **Again.**_

Beginning at Bo's ankles, Lauren pulled her pants off then slowly started sucking her way up Bo's leg. Lauren? Trust me Bo. She had reached her knees when she stepped back to pull her panties off. She instructed Bo to take off her shirt and bra as she did so. Ok Dr, as you wish said aroused Bo. Lauren stepped back and took a breath and approached Bo again. She moved the bar stool from between them and put Bo's legs over her shoulders. Bo was so wet by now. Lauren moaned as she licked her lips and started teasing Bo's center with her tongue. Bo grabbed on to Lauren and let out a moan so loud it seemed to echo throughout the Dal. Lauren took her hands and started teasing Bo's nipples while staring at her while she was still feasting on Bo. Lauren? Lauren? Lauren I- stepping back Lauren asked do you want me to stop? No! Keep going I was just saying I am almost about to cum. Lauren licked her lips saying Oh I know honey. Now I will start _again._

 _ **Again.**_

It had been over an hour and the spot Bo was sitting on was sweaty. Lauren's hair was so wet she looked as if she had taken a shower. Her eyes so intense, she was almost demonic. Lauren? Mmmmm Lauren? Yes Bo? My turn yet. No Bo. Just a little longer please. She started again and Bo seemed to get even louder. She grabbed the wine she previously poured and downed them both in one drink. Lauren! Lauren stopped long enough to say well I guess you will have to pour me another one sometime tonight. Lauren had Bo so hot and aroused she was struggling to find something to grip on to. She didn't want to grip Lauren's hair fearing she would pull some of it out. Lauren stood straight up and approached Bo. She gave a deep wet kiss and moaned her name. As she kissed Bo she slipped two fingers inside of Bo. Oh wow screamed Bo. I will let you have your turn soon succubus. This succubus was not complaining. She could wait. She motioned for Lauren to dance with her _again._

 _ **Again.**_

They danced their way back across the dancefloor. Bo pushing Lauren backwards. Finally they reached the pool table. Bo? I thought you said you wanted to dance again. Forgive me, I lied. She danced Lauren around the sides of the pool table. Do you like this shirt your wearing Dr. Lewis? No actually it's an old one-ripped off by Bo. MMm said the succubus licking her lips. Staring at Lauren's bra she could see how hard her nipples were. She leaned Lauren back against the pool table while sucking on her neck and pulling her bra off. Lauren moaned for more. More Bo. More. I'm glad you wore such easily removable jeans Dr said Bo easing her hand down into Lauren's jeans. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and moaned in approval of everything Bo was doing. Sucking on her neck. Teasing her wetness. Moaning Lauren's name. Once she finally stripped Lauren she laid her on top of the pool table. The succubus could stand it no more. Kissing Lauren just once she worked her way down Lauren's body. Sucking on her nipples. Softly kissing her navel. Ahhh there it is Bo said. My favorite spot to feed and I have been hungry for you Lauren since the first time we made love. Love, Lauren said, you call it making Love now? Well dr, every time with you has always been love when I think of the others I have slept with. Lauren blushed and Bo said back to business. She kissed Lauren's wetness and used her tongue to make her even wetter. Lauren was so turned on she gripped Bo's hair and let her arms reach out toards the ends of the pool table. The cue ball was in the corner. She reached for it and squeezed as hard as she could. She could contain herself nomore and threw the ball to the floor. Bo! She moaned _again._

 _ **Again**_

It had been another hour and they had both passed out on top of the pool table. 3 hours later, Lauren woke up first and gently called out Bo's name. Bo just moaned and squeezed Lauren in response. Bo I have to go, it's late and I have a meeting scheduled with the Ash that I need to be prepare for. Prepare? Bo asked. Since when are you never prepared Dr? Ok you got me but seriously when you called I had just gotten home and didn't get to work on anything. Pouting and reluctant to let her go Bo pulled her up, and they both got dressed.

Ok Dr. Lewis you are free to go and I do need to tidy the Dal up a bit. They both blushed. Well we didn't get it too dirty. The Dal has a lot of sexual spots we could explore at another time said Lauren. Another time, yes said Bo smiling. Bo took her hands, kissed her knuckles and gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. Call me when you get home ok? Lauren agreed as she was leaving. She wasn't out the door before Bo called out to her. Lauren? Yes Bo? Don't worry we will have plenty of times like this _again._ Lauren smiled and blew her a kiss goodbye.


End file.
